Pre-visualizations such as digital pre-visualizations are employed in movie and TV-productions to create a common visual goal in the pre-production phase. In the traditional pre-visualization process one or more animators create the vision of a customer by means of a soft-ware provided for animation, however providing the customer limited possibilities to participate and control the creation in reality. Within the process, often a large extent of the information is lost, and a pre-visualization typically has to be iterated in an iteration phase many times before the customer is satisfied. Typically, the iteration phase is expensive and time consuming rendering an obvious limitation.